


Toy Soldiers

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a shopping trip, you find a box of toy army men. So you buy them for your boyfriend. </p><p>modern!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work reposted from deviantart.

You hear the low hum of the TV from the living room as you close the door behind you, so you don’t call out his name and instead turn right and push the door open. Sure enough, yes, the TV is on low in the background but he isn’t watching it or paying any attention to it. Reiner has his eyes closed, looking peaceful as he naps on the couch. Actually, it’s really, really cute and it isn’t that often that you find your handsome, well-built boyfriend cute. Handsome? Yes. Hot? Absolutely. Sexy? Hell yeah, but it isn’t often you could use the word ‘cute’ to describe him. You can’t help yourself, you pull out your iPhone and snap a picture so you can ‘awww’ over it as often as you want to, but it doesn’t disturb him, his eyes remain closed. Part of you wants to leave him there to rest, because you know he’s going on a business trip tomorrow and you don’t know how much rest he’ll be getting on that. The selfish part of you, however, wants to wake him so that you can spend as much time with him as you possibly can before you go without seeing him for a few days and you’ve spent part of the afternoon out shopping with your friends Christa and Sasha to give him some space to get sorted and pack afterall… 

 

It’s the selfish part that wins out. You drop the shopping bags onto the couch next to him and lean in to press your lips gently against his. 

 

“Hmmm?” Reiner’s eyes flutter open and you pull away, giggling at the adorable expression on his face. “Oh, you’re home. I guess I fell asleep.” Another yawn, you feel kind of bad for waking him up. “How was shopping?” he asks as he casts a look at the bags on the sofa. “…Doesn’t seem like it was as successful as usual.” He opens his arms out to you and slide into his lap, nuzzling your head into his shoulder. 

 

“It was okay.” You shrug. “We didn’t really do that much or go as many places as normal, Sasha had to pee and eat every ten minutes or so and so we ended up cutting it short.” You won’t admit it, but it was your idea to cut it short, partly because you wanted Sasha to go home and rest, but mostly because you wanted to go home and spend time with Reiner. “I love her, I really do, but I’ll be so glad when this baby is out of her. I didn’t know it was humanly possible to need the bathroom so often.” 

 

“You say that now…” Reiner chuckles. “But at the end of it you’ll just have a baby with you when you all go out and instead of just feeding Sasha, you’ll be stopping even more often so that she can feed and change the baby too. Unless she’s going to leave it at home with Connie in which case…” 

 

“Don’t!” You laugh at the expression on his face as you scold him. “He’s going to be the greatest Dad ever, infact, I believe you were the one to tell him that when he was complaining about how nervous he was.” Reiner just laughs and you open your mouth to speak again, as you remember the dumb little gift you have nestled in among the bags you’d bought home with you. “Oh! I got you something.” 

 

It had been Christa who’d dragged you and Sasha into the little toy store so that she could purchase yet another gift for Baby Braus-Springer (who still wouldn’t be arriving for two months and you swore, already owned more possessions that you did, mainly thanks to Christa) and as soon as you’d laid eyes on the little box, you’d had to purchase it for him. You’d remembered right back to the beginning of your relationship, when you were still in the stage of needing to know every tiny detail about each other’s lives and pasts. You’d been lying in bed, having a discussion about childhood and growing up and nostalgia in general and he’d told you how much he’d loved them. That had stuck with you. You leaned over to search for the little bag and presented it to him. You knew it was kind of lame, but you were sure he’d love it and appreciate that you’d remembered. 

 

You pushed the bags to the side and climbed off his lap so that he could examine it. “For me? You shouldn’t have?” He laughed and his eyes lit up as he saw the box nestled inside the bag. He pulled out the little box of toy soldiers and leaned in to press his lips to yours. “I can’t believe you actually remembered about this.” He told you fondly, opening the box and pulling out one of the green, plastic figures that were inside. “I love these things.” 

 

“Of course I remembered.” You said with a shrug, pleased that he seemed so thrilled with such a small token of your love for him. “My warrior boy.” 

 

Reiner doesn’t speak again, just takes each soldier out of the box, taking his time to examine each one in each pose. 

 

\---

 

Sunlight streams in through the window and you open your eyes groggily. Wait, what? Why was it light outside? Your alarm didn’t go off, why didn’t your alarm go of? You’d told Reiner that you wanted to be awake to say goodbye before he left, you weren’t going to see each other for a few days after all. You groaned in frustration as your eyes focused enough to look at the clock, post-it note stuck to it. You pulled it off, taking in a sharp intake of breath when you realized that you’d wanted to awaken four hours previously and looked down at the note. “Didn’t want you to wake, you looked so peaceful. I’ll call you when we land, love you – Reiner.” You read aloud and cursed under your breath. You appreciated the sentiment, you really did but you’d really wanted to see him before he’d left. 

 

You stretched, throwing the comforter off your body and turned to face his empty side of the bed. Something green caught your eye and you frowned, reaching out and retrieving the small, toy soldier that had invaded your bed. For a second, you entertained the idea that maybe they were sentient like the toys in Toy Story, until you embarrassedly realized that it was more likely that Reiner had left it there.

 

Why though? 

 

You put the little solider down on your bedside table and yawned, walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on. You threw your pj’s into the laundry basket and stepped in, allowing the water to beat down onto your tired body and wake you up a little. You slid out, dried yourself off a little and walked back into your bedroom to dress and dry your hair. You came back into the bathroom after though and opened the cupboard above the sink to grab your toothpaste. 

 

There was another of the little plastic soldiers sitting behind it. 

 

No. Seriously. What? 

 

You frowned at it as you brushed your teeth. What exactly was going on here? Was Reiner leaving these around for some reason or had you accidentally awoken in a Pixar movie? You shook it off, assuming that it was down to Reiner like playing about with them and forgetting where he’d put them while he was getting ready to leave. You washed your mouth out, put the toothpaste back into the cupboard and headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

 

Coffee. You needed coffee. And cereal. But coffee first. You filled the coffee maker, hitting the button so that it would spring to life while you dealt with sorting out what you were going to eat for breakfast. You couldn’t help but groan and roll your eyes as you saw yet another one of the green plastic toys sitting on top of the container of sugar by the coffee maker. Okay, you could understand he maybe forgetting and leaving two of them around, but this one seemed to have been carefully positioned. 

 

You walked over to the cupboard to deal with the cereal, shaking your head in confusion and… oh look, yeah, sure enough, sitting in the cupboard where most of the food was stored on the shelf above the cereal was yet another one of those green plastic men. For serious, maybe you shouldn’t have made that purchase because those toys seemed to have made your boyfriend transition back into a child, he was literally leaving them everywhere. 

 

You prepared your cereal and then finished the cup of coffee, bemused by what the heck was going on all the while and planning on bringing it up to Reiner as soon as he called, because this behaviour was a little weird to you. You walked into the living room, planning on spending the rest of your Sunday morning watching catching up on the stuff you’d recorded to the TiVo box during the week, while surfing the internet, afterall there was nobody home with you to judge you on being unproductive (though to be fair, Reiner would never do that anyway). And oh, of course, on the coffee table you’d gone to set you cup and bowl down on was yet another one of the green plastic toys. Just… why? 

 

You shook your head to yourself and flicked on the TV, opened your laptop and let yourself get immersed in your distractions. You hardly noticed that two hours had passed since you began your little TV marathon and ASOS surfing, but the ringing of your phone alerted you to your lost hours. Reiner. He must have landed. You picked up the phone, happy to be able to hear his voice. “Hello?” 

 

“Hey!” Reiner’s voice was far too perky for a Sunday morning, but then again he had been awake since five and had probably drank like… a whole lot of coffee in that time. Or he’d napped on the plane. “We landed, we’re here in one piece.” 

 

“I’m glad.” You replied with a smile. “Even if I’m a little mad at you for not letting me wake up this morning.” 

 

Reiner chuckled. “You’re not really mad are you? You just looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to ruin you.” 

 

“Maybe just a little.” You replied, asking how his flight had been and making small talk about the meetings he was going to have to attend. You reached out to pick the cup of half-drunk coffee on the table in front of you. It had long, long since gone cold but hey, going and getting another cup involved moving and it was Sunday, you could be as lazy as you wanted. You took a sip, pulling a face and listened to what Reiner was telling you about his conference as he waited for his cab to the hotel they’d be staying at, when you caught sight of the shaped green plastic on the table out of the corner of your eye. “Hey, Reiner?” You cut him off. “What’s with your soldiers being, you know, everywhere they shouldn’t be?” 

 

Reiner went silent for a second on the other end of the phone and then laughed. “You’ve found them then?” 

 

“Well… they weren’t exactly hidden. You put them…” Realization washed over you. “You basically put them where you knew I’d see them.” 

 

Reiner laughed again. “No, I put them where they’d see you. You know, so that I know something’s looking out for you while I’m gone.”

 

Your slight frustration at them being littered about the place immediately dispersed. You were so wrong when you’d thought that cute wasn’t the right word to use to describe your boyfriend. Because that was absolutely the cutest thing you’d heard this past weekend, including all the talk about Sasha’s baby. 

 

No. Cute was definitely the right word to describe him.

 

Really fucking cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @sailoreiss.


End file.
